(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boats, and more particularly to a one man, one piece expanded copolymer styrofoam fishing boat.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There have been many attempts to provide a suitable fishing boat of this type.
BAUMAN ET AL, U.S. Pat. No. 1,503,624 discloses a folding float with a sheet upon which a user is in a horizontal or crawl position.
DYSARD ET AL, U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,441 discloses a boat or float of expanded polystyrene having an opening or corridor or well between two walls or pontoons. He also provides a deck area and a seating place.
MATHEW, U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,327 shows a floating chair much the same configuration as DYSARD except his seat has been replaced by a metal frame seat and back with open webbing. It is made of unicellular buoyant material and intended primarily for swimmers.
ECHOLS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,475 provides two pontoons having a connecting framework. A chair is mounted upon the connecting framework so that the occupant can sit. A motor can be mounted on the framework for propulsion. The occupant of the chair can rest his feet on the framework out of the water. The pontoons are lightweight sheet metal.
CHANDLER is similar to ECHOLS in that he, too, makes provisions for a motor and a seat where the feet can be placed above the water and has two pontoons made of foamed material surrounded with skin. Above the pontoons are trusses which have depressions or pan shaped cavities therein. ARCO Chemical Company, a division of Atlantic-Richfield Refining Company, 1500 Market Street, Philadelphia, Pa. 19101, produces Arcel, which is a mixture of polystyrene and polyethylene. Arcel is provided in bead form, which may be placed in a cavity and expanded to fill the cavity and adhere together to form a structurally sound product, all as is well known to the resin or polymer art.